User blog:Teien/Mikoto 'Thor' Arkwright / Character Sheet
Mikoto 'Thor' Arkwright '''is the Captain of the United '''5th Divsion Special Artes Soldiers. Information Mikoto was born on December 25, 2194, by Sector Seven as "abyssal contact medium No. 9". She was rescued at the burning fields of Arcadia and adopted by the Arkwright family, specifically by Edgar and Hilda Arkwright. The Arkwright family was once a noble one, but Edgar, being the head of the family, originally lacked an heir before he adopted Mikoto and, after heavily criticizing Judgment, the Arkwright lost their aristocratic rights and their family was sentenced to relegation from the United Judgment Bureau. In Hisui Academy, she became friends with Celestine Clover, Astrea Clover, Claire, and Shiori Calvello. Issei Narukami however, treated her like dirt (to put it mildly), due to her resemblance to his sister/lover. While living in the Arkwright household, Mikoto obtained her Arte, Arcus Diabolus: Mjölnir, after being attacked by a monster in a forest. Nearly two years after her adoption, she found out about the upcoming banishment of the Arkwright household from Judgment and, concerned for the Arkwright family's future, decided to take the entrance exam for the Hisui Academy in New York. Even though her physical and academic results were average, her synchronization rates with the Artes were the highest ever recorded, allowing her to pass the exam and enter the Hisui in year AD 2196. Six months before her graduation and shortly after Issei's promotion to a major and commander of the 5th division, Mikoto was given an offer to immediately join the army as a lieutenant in the 5th division of the Praetorian Guard. She should officially only be Issei's secretary, but in reality she would actually be a special solo soldier tasked mainly with intelligence and assassination. In return, the Arkwright's reputation and rights would be restored. Mikoto accepted the offer for the sake of her family. In reality, Mikoto specifically sought for a job outside of the military lines of Judgment, however, the Intelligence Department, specifically Zero, forced her into Issei's service by using the fate of the Arkwrights as blackmail. Afterwards, she was assigned in year AD 2198 as Issei's direct subordinate, though he still treated her just as poorly, if not worse. When Issei abandoned his post to pursue Black Death, Mikoto was assigned to bring back Issei to his post, with explicit instructions not to engage Black Death, should she encounter the criminal Appearance Mikoto is a young girl with long back length platinum-blonde hair (although she covers her hair in her blue baseball cap, making it seem like she has short hair), and green eyes. She sometimes wears her hair in a spiked ponytail. She sometimes wears a Judgment green cloak with hood, long black socks, and green military boots. When she is in battle, she wears a envious emerald Judgment uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long green strap, white gloves, and wears a pendant shaped like a golden hammer, the Arcus Diabolus: Mjölnir. Her height is 157cm (5'1.8") Weights 48kg (105.8 lbs). Personality Mikoto is the definition of the "shrinking violet" archetype. She is shy, clumsy, and tends to get worked up over the smallest things. Mikoto is extremely self-conscious, especially regarding her notoriously flat breasts. She can be socially awkward at times, but this has actually served as an endearing trait, which earned her Celestine and Claire's friendship. In spite of this, she is shown to be quite passionate and determined when motivated, and is loyal to her friends and allies. Then there's the soft and unfettered side to her personality that shows compassion to every person and being, and how everyone is being treated. With her job out of the way, she enjoys relaxing with friends and reminiscing, nostalgically. When she cares for others' well-being, she overlooks her traits and is much more responsible. When around her superiors at Judgment she acts like a 'proper lady' (referred as ojou-sama), but when out on missions for intimidation purposes, she acts short-tempered, prideful, and has an improper attitude with some slight tomboyish tendencies and insecurities, a fact few people know of. Once the mission is over she reverts back to her normal personality. Powers and Abilities Body Language Analysis- She can read others' body language, allowing her to anticipate their actions and respond to them accordingly to the point she can fight multiple opponents at a single time. Magnetic Force-Field- Esoteric Lightning Manipulation- Enhanced Hammermanship- Electrically Enhanced Condition- Neural Impulse Manipulation- by redirecting the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, she can achieve control over thoughts, feelings, and movement of her own and others body(ies) under this power. *Memory/Mental Manipulation- by controlling the electrical signals in the brain. This takes very high concentration and drains her physically. *Motor-Skill Manipulation- by controlling the nerve-signal for movement. Enhanced Unarmed Combat- To keep up with Celestine when sparring with her (Celestine knows various martial arts and Parkour) she taught herself Tea Kwon Do and Parkour. Weaknesses and Limits Trivia She is loosely based on Misaka Mikoto and Noel Vermillion :p Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet